Nostalgia
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: Even after five years, Ney Futapie finds herself missing the person whom she'd least expect to miss: Chartette Langley. Evillious!fic, Ney/Chartette


_**Nostalgia**_

_A Futapie Ney and Langley Chartette fanfiction_

Ah, this is the life.

Nice, warm water running down her body with the sweet scent of aromatic oils in the air, a large space that is entirely filled with water as if it was some sort of pool, ladies-in-waiting to wait on her (but she already chased them out as politely as she could; she wasn't used to being watched) and to top it all off, a nice, long period of time to herself. She didn't think that this was possible, really; being a maid to Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche seemed to be the only life that she thought to be condemned to (by that waste of a foster mother), but things certainly turned for the better. As Ney Futapie washed her long, blonde hair, she basked in the glory that she was finally living the life.

Hang on. Ney Futapie's not here anymore.

It's Princess Ney Marlon.

Ah, that sounded better.

As she laughed softly to herself, she sighed with satisfaction as she felt the water running down her body. Just the right temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, just right. It wasn't like the showers that Mariam used to give her when she was a kid which was a tad bit too hot for her liking, but the baths that she remembered dreading were none other than Chartette Langley's.

_Chartette's baths were scary_, Ney recalled.

Back then, Chartette used to drag Ney from her bed every morning, and with that nightmarish sponge of hers accompanied with that inhuman strength, she'd douse Ney's body with insanely cold water, following with Chartette's strong scrubs on her back. Ney's back would be scrubbed sore after that, and when every time Ney thinks that it's finally over, Chartette would douse her body with that bucket of cold water again, and again, and again.

….She was quite likeable back then.

Ney had friends. She had Allen and Chartette working with her, and she loved the times when she'd gossip all day long to keep Chartette laughing and breaking things for kicks. But now…..

Ney found herself wanting to go back to her old life. Making her mother proud was her top priority, no doubt about that, but she missed everyone. She couldn't blame it on the Glass of Conchita either; it was her fault for using it in the first place.

Five years had passed, and now, she's the commander of Marlon's engineering battalion while Chartette was at the other side, commanding Belzenia's imperial army, just waiting to strike.

Ney was lonely, and it was her own stupid fault.

She just wanted to see Chartette again at that moment. Ney just wanted to talk, laugh, hit Chartette on the head when she's being stupid….

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE FOR YOU NOW, NEY!" a voice cried out from the roof of her bathroom.

"SHIT!" Ney exclaimed with a look of pure shock and horror on her face.

Ney saw a figure drop down from the roof at a fast rate, a sword in the figure's hand aiming right for Ney as it somehow missed, dropping into Ney's bath water with a large splash. Trying to grab for her towel, Ney found that the figure was trying to reach for the surface, and she tried to push its head downwards so that the stupid person who tried to assassinate her would just drown and die. Nevertheless, the person's head popped out, and as soon as it popped out, Ney's eyes widened with shock at the aftermath of that.

The figure's lips met hers, and when Ney tried to register who it was, it was none other than Chartette Langley, who was as shocked as she was.

And from there, Ney concluded that Chartette was really lousy in kissing.

It was sloppy, unplanned, lousy, and downright weird, but Ney found herself liking it somewhat. Chartette's eyes widened at the fact that she was kissing Ney when she was tasked to kill her, but maybe, just maaaaybe….._she could keep this going for a bit longer? _

_I'm kissing Ney._

_Ney._

_Ney Futapie. I'm kissing Ney Futapie…_

_Ehehehe, Ney's quite cute when she's shocked like that, especially with her hair down-_

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ney thundered, breaking the kiss with a secret begrudged feeling as she splashed some water at Chartette, balling her hands up into fists. Seeing that Ney was enraged, and that she had nothing to back her up (save for her sword which sunk right into the bath water), Chartette gulped, sheepishly smiled and giggled nervously.

"Ehehehe….um….hi, Ney! How's life?"

"CHARTETTE LANGLEY."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm giving you THREE seconds to get out of here. ONE…..TWO….."

"Okay, okay, I'm going now, sheesh! You've won this round, Ney! I'm going, going, going, so….um….." to which Chartette paused for a bit, "See you later? You've um…..gotten prettier, you know….with your hair getting longer and all-"

"CHARTETTE," Ney gritted her teeth.

"Okay, okay, okay, going now! Don't tell Queen Prim I was here, okay? A-At least I didn't kill you, right? Going now, bye!"

And as Chartette made a mad dash to any secret exit in the Marlon castle, Ney could finally bury her flushing face in her towel, sighing at her luck.

_Note to self; __**never**__ think about Chartette._

* * *

_**A/N:** _...Evillious got to me.

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


End file.
